


[Podfic] Night of the Living Dead

by miss_marina95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: There is nothing worse than being up a tree without a flamethrower while surrounded by a horde of brain-eating zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Night of the Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night of the Living Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61691) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



> Originally posted [ here ](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/5023.html) at my livejournal. Thanks to ignipes for letting me podfic her story once again!

Coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:05:32

Links: Download from mediafire: [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bSPN%5d%20Night%20of%20the%20Living%20Dead.mp3)  or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bSPN%5d%20Night%20of%20the%20Living%20Dead.m4b)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ MP3 ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/night-of-living-dead) or [ M4B ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/night-of-living-dead-audiobook)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
